Kingdoms of Camelot
Kingdoms of Camelot is an Internet browser enabled game accessible through facebook. A common abbreviation is KoC. In KoC players build up cities with armies which they can then use to attack Barbarian Camps, Wildernesses or other players. Players can also form alliances which allow then to help each other in building, defense and sometimes offensive wars against other players or alliances. The storyline around KoC is that these kingdoms are helping King Arthur defend Camelot. The following sections will give the highlights of some of the common activities with links to articles on this wiki that provide additional information. If this all seems too incredibly complicated, take heart, Merlin will guide you through the initial steps in the game with a series of quests. You do not need to perform all of his quests, but it does provide a helpful path. Building a city The first step in playing is to build a city. The city enables you to create resources and train an army. Additional cities can then be built. Each city has different kinds of buildings and fields. The number of lots or places to put building inside the city stays the same, but the number of fields grows by 3 with each additional level of the castle. Many of the things in KoC have numeric levels -- usually from 1 to 10 -- that rate the degree of strength or difficulty. As you build the city, you place the buildings and increase their levels. Some buildings can only occur once in each city, but you can build multiple cottages and barracks in each city. The primary benefit of building up your fields is to create resources. Building and improving the buildings in the city gives you increased abilities. For example, when you have a higher level barracks you can train different types of troops and can train them faster. Creating resources In order to build your city and train an army, you need certain resources. Within the game, "resources" generally refers to gold, food, wood, stone and ore. These resources can be developed in the fields next to your city, bought at the market, taken from the wildernesses, barbarian camps or other players. Training an army For now, see Building an Army. note: the best troops to train early on are archers they will be able to provide you with food the fastest. To train them you will need a lvl 4 barracks and lvl 1 fletching '' ''~RA Other inhabitants On the map view, you can see your "neighbors". These neighbors will include other cities, wildernesses, barbarian camps and bogs. The cities are other players'. (Although in some cases, those players may have quit playing; those are informally called "inactive".) The wildernesses come in five different kinds: grasslands, lakes, woods, hills and mountains. Each wilderness is associated with a different resource. The barbarian camps do not attack (at least not at this time), but you can attack them and get a mix of resources. Bogs just sit there. Fighting and strategy While many people think of KoC as a war game, building, training, strategy and other components are key. A common error of new players is to go out and attack everything in sight before they are ready. Attacking a much mightier player is a good way to get yourself attacked and your armies and resources wiped out. Strategy is also an important part of KoC. Strategy and alliances are also an important part of the game. Joining an alliance can have multiple good effects. A good alliance will help you by coaching you with better game strategies. It will also provide some protection from attacks and can provide you with resources. On the other hand, a bad alliance may mislead you, drag you into wars and drain your resources and time. You can use the chat feature (see below) to learn more about the different alliances. Other levels, might, items, Merlin (and quests), views -- a quick overview of the concepts with links to the pages and/or categories -- also quests, rewards, sharing, alliances, gems, user interface more to come One of the most engaging things about KoC is the live chat feature. Another distinguishing feature is that it is played in "real time". For instance each building or training takes a certain amount of time. You must wait that time for the results. However, there are ways to shorten the time. ... Higher level development takes longer. So the first things you do happen very quickly with frequent rewards for quests. Credits for building the game, fb, wiki creators, etc. This wiki is not officially associated with the Kingdoms of Camelot or facebook. It is a site developed by and for players. Category:Content Category:UI